1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket, and especially to a lamp socket that controls two lights manually or automatically with a photo switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional lamp socket has a switch with multiple contacts and selectively turns two bulbs on or off so the lamp has three levels of brightness. Turning on one bulb, the other bulb or both bulbs provides the three levels of brightness. However, the lamp socket does not turn on the bulbs based on ambient light.